An alternative to smoked tobacco products, such as cigarettes, cigars, or pipes is a personal vaporizer. Inhaled doses of heated and atomized flavor provide a physical sensation similar to smoking. However, because a personal vaporizer is typically electrically powered, no tobacco, smoke, or combustion is usually involved in its operation. For portability, and to simulate the physical characteristics of a cigarette, cigar, or pipe, a personal vaporizer may be battery powered. In addition, a personal vaporizer may be loaded with a nicotine bearing substance and/or a medication bearing substance. The personal vaporizer may provide an inhaled dose of nicotine and/or medication by way of the heated and atomized substance. Thus, personal vaporizers may also be known as electronic cigarettes, or e-cigarettes. Personal vaporizers may be used to administer flavors, medicines, drugs, or substances that are vaporized and then inhaled.